A significant growth in traffic volume in future radio communication networks is expected.
It is envisaged that that the number of users in future radio communication systems will increase, owing to an increase in the number of subscribers and the emergence of new types of devices and the new services requiring a connection to a communication network. Many devices that are not currently connected to a communication network, for example traffic lights, vehicles, medical devices, waste bins and electricity supply systems, may be connected to a communication network in the future. The large-scale introduction of communicating machines will go hand in hand with the emergence of many new use cases and applications. Applications relating to the control of critical infrastructures (such as electrical grids), industrial control or vital societal functions, such as traffic, e-health and smart-city management are also envisaged. This connectivity will bring significant benefits to people, business and society, but will increase the number of devices that a radio communication network is required to support.
At the same time, it is expected that the data requirements of users will increase, both individually and collectively. It is envisaged that radio access with “unlimited” performance in which data, and the delivery of service, should be accessible instantaneously for both private and professional users, such as firefighters and paramedics. Consumer data rates of hundreds of Mbps should be generally available as a step toward realizing an unlimited access to information. Mobile-broadband services such as video streaming, data sharing and cloud services will remain, and will continue to drive a demand for higher consumer data rates.
Particular problems may occur in areas such as office spaces or dense urban outdoor environments, in order to support applications such as synchronization of local storage devices to cloud drives, streaming of ultra-high-resolution video, and virtual and augmented reality, especially for a high density of users.
Moreover, the cost of deploying, operating and maintaining a network, as well as the cost of the devices, should also be at a level that enables popular services to be provided at an attractive price for users, while maintaining attractive business cases for network operators. Energy efficiency is an important issue, in order to achieve and retain a low network-operation cost even with the expected massive increase in traffic.
There is a need to address a large number of technological challenges to meet the requirements of future radio communication systems and provide an efficient, high-performing solution for all users.
In future communication networks, it has been suggested that adjacent cells may operate using the same frequencies. Reusing frequencies in cells provides the highest network efficiency and enables high data rates close to the base station. However, re-use of frequencies in particular with a frequency reuse of 1 in which frequencies are reused in all cells, requires inter-cell interference to be addressed, in particular when the user equipment (UE) is located between two cells.
Coordinated MultiPoint (CoMP) techniques enable connections to several base stations to be made simultaneously, for example to enable data to be transmitted via least loaded base stations for better resource utilization. A user equipment receiving transmissions from multiple base stations using CoMP techniques may increase the overall received power at the handset using specialized combining techniques to utilize the interference between the received transmissions constructively. A user equipment at the edge of a cell can be served by two or more evolved Node Bs (eNBs) to improve signal reception and transmission and increase throughput, particularly at cell edges while reducing interference levels.
However, the use of CoMP techniques requires close dynamic coordination between a number of geographically separated eNBs in order to provide joint scheduling and transmission to a user equipment, as well as joint processing of the signals received from a user equipment.
Joint processing schemes for transmitting in the downlink place a high demand on the backhaul network, because the data to be transmitted to the user equipment needs to be sent to each eNB that will be transmitting the data to the user equipment. This leads to a significant increase in the amount of data in the network dependent upon how many eNBs will be sending the data. In addition to this, joint processing co-ordination data needs to be sent between all eNBs involved in the CoMP area.
Joint reception and processing are coordinated between the different eNBs in the uplink to take advantage of the forming of a virtual antenna array. The signals received by the eNBs are then combined and processed to produce the final output signal. Although this technique allows for signals that are very low in strength, or masked by interference in some areas, to be received with fewer errors, a large quantity of data needs to be transferred between the eNBs for it to operate.
Interference is a fundamental limiting factor in wireless cellular networks. While intra-cell interference may be mitigated by separating subscribers in orthogonal time, frequency or spatial dimensions, the mitigation of inter-cell interference is much more challenging. This is especially so for wireless networks where frequencies are reused aggressively and where hierarchical cellular structures such as pico-cells heavily overlap with macro-cell deployment.
Inter-cell interference can be actively exploited in a fully coordinated network multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) system. The implementation of such a fully coordinated system, however, also requires high-capacity backhaul communication since data streams of multiple users must be shared among the multiple BSs to jointly transmit and receive signals for multiple mobile users
Moreover the optimization of coordination across multiple cells presents a significant challenge since the presence of inter-cell interference leads to inherent non-convexity in the problem structure. The joint optimization of scheduling, beam forming and power allocation is a challenging problem mathematically. The use of scheduling, beam forming and power allocation across several cells for inter-cell interference mitigation has been considered in standardization efforts such as Long-Term Evolution (LTE) Advanced.